Rosalie's Doll
by FelineSoul1994
Summary: When Rosalie was still a human, she had a little sister, who she spoiled and dressed in the cutest dresses. But when Royce struck, what happened to her little sister? Will they ever be reunited again? Will Rosalie get her little dolly back?


**I do not own the**

**Twilight saga… no matter how **

**Much I want to… **

**Summary****: **When Rosalie was still a human, she had a little sister, who she spoiled and dressed in the cutest dresses. But when Royce struck, what happened to her little sister? Will they ever be reunited again? Will Rosalie get her little dolly back?

**Chapter 1: Rose's POV**

"Wose!" screamed my little four year old sister. I jumped up from the living room couch and ran up the stairs to Isabella's, my little sister, bedroom. I came to the door and tried not to laugh at the sight before me.

Bella was standing in the middle of her room with purple paint all over her white frilly dress. She was crying.

"Wosie…hic… I got p…hic…paint on my dwess." She sniffled when she saw me.

Bella loved her dresses. She loved it when I dress her up in Lolita style dresses. We call it Bella Barbie dress up. When we go out into town, she tells everyone that she is my Barbie doll.

In our family, all the women are breathtakingly beautiful. We all have long wavy blonde hair, curves that rival a roadmap and blue eyes that can capture your soul. But Bella is the cutest of all the Hale women.

She has the bluest eyes that even Poseidon will get lost in. She had long blonde hair that glowed with even the slightest touch of light. Her cheeks had the cutest permanent blush that makes up companies only wish to develop. She was also very tiny for her age. She is Three feet tall and only reaches right above my knee. She only weighs at least sixty pounds.

Like any little sister, she absolutely adores me. I walked towards her and kneeled down in front of her.

"It's ok Bella. We will put another dress on and then go shopping for a new white dress. How does that sound?" I asked smiling. She beamed up at me.

"Ok."

I picked her up, careful not to get paint on me. I walked towards the bathroom. I undressed her and placed her in the tub. While she is in the tub playing with the bubbles, I went to her closet.

"What color do you want to wear?" I asked.

"Um… Purrpull!" I laughed at her way of speaking. She walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy blue towel. I pulled the dress over her head and down her body. It stopped at her knees. It was covered in frills and lace. Hanging from the waist; covering the bottom half of the dress, was black see through lace. The sleeves were long, but at the elbow the width of the sleeves increased as it went down her arm. The upper part of her dress was a dark purple corset with light purple string. The dress came with a long purple ribbon that tied around the neck with a bow to the side and string flowing down the front and back to her waist. Her socks went up to her knees.

I brushed her hair, leaving it down so it could flow naturally behind her. I Grabbed Bella's purple sunhat and tied it around her chin. I tilted it back a bit so you could see her eyes.

Bella looked at herself in the mirror and gave me thumbs up with a big smile. I smiled, she was just so dang cute!

'Thank you, Wosie!" she exclaimed, as I grabbed her hand and walked out the door to the waiting coach. I instructed our driver to go to town square. A few minutes later, I was helping Bella out of the coach and started towards our favorite dress shop.

As we were strolling down the street, I couldn't help but notice everyone stopping to stare at us. I felt proud to be a hale and to be the big sister of the cutest little girl in the world.

Soon we were arriving to the dress shop.

_Ding Ding_

"Hello!" Said Kristy, the shop owner; and a very good friend of mine. "Well, if it isn't my best little customer. Here for another dress?" She asked Bella.

"Yes mam, Mrs. Kwisty." Bella answered politely. She smiled at Bella.

"What color today?"

"White! My last one got diwtied." Bella pouted. Kristy laughed at her cuteness.

"I got just the one." And she walked to the back of the store.

A few minutes later, Bella was looking at herself in the white dress in the mirror.

"I love it! Wosie I want this one, pwease!" Bella said.

"We'll take it." I said to Kristy giving her the money.

We were soon heading home. Once we were home, I had to start getting ready for my big date with my fiancé, Royce.

So when I was putting on the last touches of make up on, Bella came in with a cute frown set on her face. I looked at her through the mirror.

"What's the matter, Hun?" I asked.

"I don't like him."

"Who?"

"Woyce. He a bad man."

"Bella! Don't be rude!" I scolded.

"But Wosie-"

"No! Now get ready for bed." I demanded. I was like her mother since ours died when she was two years old, due to cancer.

Thirty minutes later I was tucking her in and kissing her forehead. As I was walking out, Bella called for me. I turned around.

"Wosie?"

"Yes?"

"Pwease come back." She had a worried look on her face.

"I will." I said after a few seconds of silence.

"Pwomise?"

"I promise."

Soon, I was on our way to the meeting place. I was a little late. As I was walking up to the spot, I could hear boisterous laughing and howling. I saw Royce with some of his pals. On closer inspection, I figured they were drunk.

They finally caught sight of me, and each on them dawned on a scary wolfish smile.

"Well, if it isn't my beautiful fiancée, Rosalie."

"Hello, Royce."

"Your late." He deadpanned.

"I had to put Bella down for bed."

"That's your reason?" he laughed along with his friends. I nodded stiffly. "I hate your little sister to tell you the truth. She's so annoying." He said while his friends laughed harder. I don't know what came over me, but I slapped him, leaving a hand shaped mark on his face, and silencing the laughter.

"The engagement is off, Royce. No one talks about Bella that way." With that I turned and started walking home. I was probably about five steps away, when I was suddenly pulled backwards. Royce turned me around and returned the earlier slap. He slapped me much harder than I slapped him.

"Bitch! Don't ever speak to me like that again." He commanded me, while holding my arm in a bruising grip. I went to yank out of his grip, but one of his many lackeys restrained even more; gripping my other arm and shoving it behind my back. It took a lot of will power to hold back the scream of pain from the sudden awkward angle of my arm.

"Let's show her how to behave. Like a good wife should." Said a laughing man that was behind me. Royce laughed with him and nodded, while pulling out a knife. Without so much as a chance to run or scream, the men pushed me hard towards the concrete below our feet. They threw me down so hard my head bounced and caused small black dots to form in vision.

I was disoriented that couldn't fight back as another friend of Royce straddled my legs; pinning them the ground. I opened my mouth to scream for help, but a rough and foul smelling hand covered my mouth cutting off all sound from me. I tried thrashing out of their iron grip, but to no avail. I was doomed, and I knew what they had planned. As realization settled in, I couldn't; or I didn't even try, to stop the tears from escaping my eyes.

With drenched eyes, I watched as Royce kneeled down and raised the menacing glinting knife above my chest. I watched as he torturously lowered the knife and with a quick flick of his wrist sliced through both my blouse and corset. I screamed bloody murder; trying to make a sound, to alert anyone, but the nasty hand kept me silent.

With my chest exposed, Royce and the guy who was holding my legs both reached for one of my breast. I knew it wouldn't be long before the dreaded act begun. Both hands squeezed causing me to let out a muffled scream of pain, which caused them to laugh and continue satisfying their own pleasure.

It hurt more than I could imagine. Every time I moved or try to fight back they will slap or take the knife and stabbed me. I wished it would end. I wished for death. I wished I listened to Bella.

Bella.

I will never see her again. She would be all alone. I wanted to go back to her. I didn't want to leave her to fend herself. But what could I do?

I lost track of time as they continued. Somewhere along the line I stopped fighting back. I lost all my strength to fight back and just waited for the peaceful hand of the reaper to take me away. They finished, leaving in puddled of my own blood. All the stab wounds weren't enough to kill me, just to give me pain.

Royce stood up, pulling his pants up, and laughed at the sight of me.

"Well, Rosalie it's been fun, but I got to go. I have a date." He sneered.

He turned to his friend, the one who was holding my mouth. "Finish her." He guy nodded, and with that Royce left with the rest of his buddies. They left like they didn't just rape someone and left her to die. The guy bent down and smiled at me. If I had the strength, I would have recoiled from the ugliness his teeth presented.

"Hello, my name is James, and guess what I have the pleasure of killing you. How does that sound?" he laughed like he was not talking about committing murder.

"Go…to…hell…" I managed to get out. He smacked, telling me to shut up.

"I wonder what's going to happen to sweet little Bella? Oh I know! Maybe I will make her into my own personal dolly. To play with and to do whatever I want to her. Oh what fun that will be." He gleefully.

"Don't…you dare…touch….her" I gasped out. James frowned then straddled me. He picked up the bloody knife that lay beside me and raised it above my chest.

"You have no say in the matter, sweetheart." And with that he drove the knife into my chest, expecting to pierce my heart. I screamed, and then stopped. I tricked him into thinking I died. James got off me and walked like nothing ever happened.

What he didn't know was that I born with a special heart. He thought he drove the knife into my heart, but he didn't. I was born with my heart on the right side of my body instead of it being on left side like any other human being.

I don't know how long I laid waiting for death. I thought of Bella and wished this could all be different. My world was slowly becoming dark and I could barely keep my eyes open. My end was drawing near.

The last thing I remembered was a blond angel finally came for me, a burning pain sliced through my neck, which soon spread throughout my body.

Darkness took over me, but not before I whispered the name of my priced treasure.

"Bella…"


End file.
